Aerrow in Wonderland
by forinsyther
Summary: What happens when Aerrow wakes up in Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi! This is my very first fan fic! So I hope you enjoy it cause I had a lot of fun writing it. Also sorry that I didn't make it clear where a new paragraph is etc. Its annoying the hell out of me but unfortunatley theres nowt much I can do :/

I don't own storm hawks, if I did youd know about it cause there would be a lot of dark ace, and he would be a half naked a lot in it XP Sorry major fan girl of dark ace! /  
>_<p>

"Finn look out!" Piper exclaimed to the unsuspecting sharp shooter. Then, out of no where, a flash of light and suddenly Finn's skimmer was sliced in half resulting in the blonde falling and screaming until he finally grasped the realisation that he had a parachute.  
>'Yep' Aerrow thought 'just another typical day for the Storm Hawks.' You see once again the honorary Storm hawks squadren were battling the atrocious Cyclonians. Aerrow almost felt like he was experiencing de ja vu. It seemed as though this was all they did, fight Cyclonians that is, for one reason or another.<br>This time the two sides were competing for a new rare finding of crystals. Neither side was sure of their purpose, or what power they possessed. All the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians knew was that they wanted the crytals and had to stop the opposing team from getting them.  
>Typically the storm hawks were edging their way to victory, minus Finn's usual failure of course.<br>It was like the Cyclonians were dropping by the second. Not that that was a big shocker mind, none of the storm hawks could remember a time when the "elite" talons had successfully won a battle against the young team of do-gooders. 'They bring it on themselves' Aerrow thought 'they never learn from their mistakes'.  
>And he was right, the Storm Hawks never had to change the way the fought because the talons just kept to the same routine of fly, shoot and pretty much fail at life.<br>With this fact in mind Aerrow leapt from his skimmer, leaving his trusty co-pilot to take control and stand by. He hung in the air for a bit then landed perfectly on the wing of an enemy skimmer. Oh how he loved this little trick of his, he'd done it so many times he made it look almost like art. Although Aerrow did often wonder why the Cyclonians didnt just fly out of the way of his landing so he would just keep falling. Of course he would never give them that idea.  
>Leaping from one ride to another, ending the engines power in one quick strike of his blade, each Cyclonian dropped leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Thanks to team work and a hell of a lot of confidence by the dare-devil adrenelin junkie Aerrow. The Storm Hawks could celebrate their victory earlier than ever, as every Cyclonian was now soaring down towards the hellish wastelands in record time.<br>Even though he cheered, Aerrow still felt empty. As though something was missing, his partner could sense his despair and gave him a mournful chirp. Aerrow turned his head to the worried sky monkey.  
>"Im OK buddy" Aerrow said with a blank smile. They both knew he was lying, but given the fact that Radar couldn't actually reply with human speech he kept quiet as they flew back to the condor with the rest of the team.<br>Back on the condor Piper began to examine the new discovery that they had rightfully earned. Bored out of his mind now that the battle was over, Aerrow sat and watched Piper work on the strange crystals. Although his eyes were fixed on her, his thoughts were somewhere else. 'Is this as good as it gets? Is this what life is gonna be like pretty much like all the time? I mean its a great feeling knowing that im protecting so many innocent people, but after a while now I've found life to be pretty dull. I need new adventure, new challenges, maybe something totally random just come at me and take me by surprise...'  
>"Aerrow...Aerrow...AERROW!" His thoughts evapourated as he looked up and saw the crystal mage standing infront of him. Staring at him with a worried and slightly annoyed look in her eyes. "Are you feeling OK? Ive been trying to get your attention for a while now. Did something happen during the battle?" Despite his depressed state of mind at the minute Aerrow recoiled at the idea of telling Piper how he felt. She was the best person to talk to when he had troubles. But if he started telling her that he was getting bored with the life of a sky knight, how bratty would that sound! Besides it was probably just a silly phase he was going through. So he told her he was fine then left the room. After dinner Aerrow headed straight for his bedroom, maybe a good nights sleep would help him figure out why he was feeling so distraught about his life at the moment. With a heavy sigh, his eyes slowly draped shut and he was suddenly fast asleep unaware of the adventure he was about to embark upon.<br>Aerrow was surprised as he woke to find the sun already high in the sky. How could he have slept in and why didn't Piper wake him up? He sat up and was shocked by a new development: the condor wasn't moving. If it was already dinner time Stork would've been at the controls by now heading for a destination. Feeling thouroughly confused Aerrow left his room and headed for the bridge. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty annoyed at Piper for not waking him, and for landing on a terra without consulting with him first. However that irritation was immediately replaced with worry and a slight suspicion when he found none of his team mates on the bridge. Rather than allowing paranoia get the better of him, the young leader did a quick search around the condor for his team. Unfortunately his suspicions were correct. The Storm Hawks squadren was missing. 'But why? Why would they leave without telling me?'Aerrow left those thoughts behind, after all his team wouldn't abandon him. They had no reason to and when he thought about it, it was really out of character for them to just wander off without him knowing. He would've considered that maybe the Cyclonians had ambushed the ship while he was sleeping and had caputured them. But there wouldv'e been signs of a struggle, not to mention he would've woken up from the alert siren.  
>Aerrow didn't want to waste anytime, he had to find his team and be reassured of their safety. He didn't like this sensation of uncertainty, so he headed out of the condor and onto the terra. If he had any sense of comfort with the situation he had been unwillingly dropped in, he sure as hell didn't anymore. The first thing he noticed about this terra: he didn't recognise it, at all. Nothing looked familiar. 'There has to be a rational explaination for all this' he decided as he looked up at the sky to try and find any help in the clouds. What he saw blew his mind: the sky, it was as if it was whirling round like a twister. It almost looked like the condor had fallen down a giant hole or something. 'Then again maybe not...' Feeling very uneasy, Aerrow moved on and left the condor in search of his team mates.<br>His journey began on a moor which was covered in patchy grass, he could see some large trees up ahead. That was his best bet for finding Piper and the others he decided. He kept his eyes fixed on the trees in hope of possibly seeing something that would set his mind at ease. Aerrow felt his luck rapidly turn as he saw a shade of blue in the trees-a very recognisable blue...Radar! Instinctivly Aerrow's steady walk transformed into a clumsy sprint as he headed straight for his co-pilot. He was about a meter away when Radar saw him, acknowledged him then darted off into the thicket of the trees. Aerrow's pace quickened as he followed Radar. He just couldn't understand it. Was Radar leading him to someone? Were the others in danger? Aerrow needed answers and he wanted them now, instead of turning to greet Aerrow however. Radar merely quickened his pace, causing Aerrow to almost lose sight of him. Tired of following straight from behind Aerrow decided to try a different tactic of heading off to the side a bit and cutting Radar off to stop him. Whatever the sky monkey's problem was it could wait a couple of seconds so Aerrow could run with him. His plan worked as he darted past trees, half side stepping half leaping over the bumpy terrain. The teen was now close enough to hear his friends panting as he ran, but he still wouldn't stop. Aerrow was slightly behind but he was keeping his pace. That is until he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks from bewilderment. He was in so much shock that he didn't even notice he was thinking out loud "...did...i hear...did Radar just speak!"  
>By now Radar was already out of sight and Aerrow was out of luck, alone on a terra with no knowledge of it and the fear that his team mates needed him.<br>Although it was a long shot, Aerrow decided to walk a steady pace in the direction that Radar was taking. Not that he was paying much attention to his own direction though. He was far too busy trying to decipher Radar's possible first words. "Theres no mistaking it, Radar looked at me and spoke...but what did he say? It did sound like english but his breathing was so heavy I could barely make it out." The young boy pondered for a while and tried to decode his friend's mumbled words. "Its funny, it almost sounded like he said 'I'm late!' but what could that mean? Late for what?..."  
>_<p>

Please review and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys! Sorry for the long wait I'm sorry to say I've been suffering from writers block T-T Thanks for the reviews 'Kingdom Come', '2shycharmgal' and 'Whitika Oblivion'  
>Disclaimer: I own storm hawks...pffft I wish. Nerd corps are the lucky ones who own this awesome cartoon _<br>Aerrow had quickened his pace and was once again trying to follow his faithful companion through unknown territory. He felt so lost, not just on this terra, but in his mind too. He had no idea where he was going, and hearing his four legged friend speak human words made him feel like he was going insane.

What bothered Aerrow most though was his lack of a plan. Despite the fact that he did tend to just improvise on the spot most of the time anyway, he did like to have some idea of what his objective was in the back of his mind. It kept him focused. He had nothing.  
>No plan. No idea of where he was, why he was here or what he was here for. However there was one thing he did have a talent for above everything else: luck. And at this moment in time thats what he was hoping for. A little bit of luck to help him catch up to Radar and find his friends, then hopefully get off this obsurd terra. Speaking of obsurd terra, it was getting worse by the minute and despite the confident look on his face. Aerrow was really worried.<p>

As the young sky knight bound through the trees, he began to notice something peculiar.  
>It was scaring the hell out of him, and his expression was beginning to show it. From the very beginning of his race through the forest he had been darting past the elevated trees thick and fast. However as he continued to run, he noticed that the trees were spreading out further away from him. The further he ran, the stranger it became. The trees began to look fake. Almost 2-D, like a painting or some really detailed wallpaper. The confused boy still running pondered to himself ' what's going on? why do those trees look so...fake? Oh cmon Aerrow get a grip! You're a sky knight!<br>Why are you panicking like this quit being so paranoid. OK just stop and clear your mind, a few seconds to clear the air isn't gonna hurt you'. With that though Aerrow came to a hault, his chest heaving with heavy breathing. Aerrow rubbed his eyes and with a certainty that everything was normal he looked at the trees. That's when it happened.

Suddenly the trees all stood together really tight around him. The red head couldn't believe his eyes. These inanimate objects had got together and enclosed him from the rest of the world. It was so dark, he could only just make out the walls and floor that now surrounded him, as for the ceiling, well he wasn't even sure there was one the trees were that giant. His eyes darted everywhere around the room,  
>but there was no use. He couldn't pick out any possible escape route, even the path he ran in was now completly erased as if it had never even been there.<p>

Aerrow was completly alone. Though he hated to admit it, he was afraid, so very afraid.  
>He never usually feared the unfamiliar, he would just face it head on. But this was something completley different and out of his comfort zone. Despite him only being in there for a couple of minutes, the teen had already given up and he was outraged for doing so, but what could he do? There was no one to help him and nothing to fight his way through with.<p>

"I...can't believe Iv'e failed my team. I'll never find them now, oh how did this go so wrong?"  
>Aerrow admitted this with a tear welling up in his eye.<p>

"pfft look at you sulking away like the child you are. Rather than facing your issue head on with honor!"

The tears in his eyes instantly vanished after hearing the voice of someone who sounded extremely near by. As he listened to the rude sounding voice he wondered who it was. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sure did sound familiar. That is until he regretfully heard the word "honor" There was no mistaking it, that was Harrier of the Rex gaurdians. But what the hell was Harrier doing here and how was he talking to Aerrow if he was in this closed space? Not that he was complaining, he was so thrilled that he had some company and assisstance for the first time since he had woken up on this nightmare of a terra.

Following the voice he heard, Aerrow made a 90 degree turn. As soon as he faced Harrier the room magically lit up revealing a nicely furnished space. The floor was marble, the walls were plaster and there was a beautiful glass table in the middle. But Aerrow had barely noticed these as his eyes were focused on Harrier - well what he thought was Harrier. The voice had lead his eyes to a very small door, it looked big enough to only fit a radar through. It was wooden and it looked almost brand new. What was keeping Aerrow's attention though was what was on the door. Carved into the wood was a very accurate drawing of Harrier. It looked almost alive.

This whole room made Aerrow's head spin with confusion. What the hell was going on! Why had a room formed in the middle of the woods around him? How did it have furniture? Where were the crystals to power the lights? Why could he hear Harrier's voice and why was he carved into a door? With all these questions realing through his mind the teen couldn't help but exclaim "What the fu..."

"I beg your pardon you rude child!" This time Harrier's voice sounded outraged to hear such filth and he couldn't help it, it made Aerrow giggle. "Oh well I'm glad you find foul language infront of an honorable gaudian funny!". His attention was once again drawn to the door, Aerrow figured that maybe the pompous sky knight was speaking behind the door. Feeling quite annoyed at the fact that he had been called a 'child' twice now, Aerrow felt like confronting the leader of the gaurdians and headed towards the door. As he bent down and reached his hand out to grab the handle, Harrier's voice wailed "What are you doing don't touch me! Stand back have you no respect for personal space!" Seeing these out cries come from the mouth of the carving on the door Aerrow stumbled back and fell to the floor. Unbelievable, he had hoped that things were beginning to make more sense, that he was going to be able to have a worth while conversation with another sky knight. But nope he had returned to utter confusion and helplessness.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Aerrow asked caustiously, he didn't want to get on bad terms with this, well,  
>door. Aerrow needed to get some answers and hopefully he could get them now.<p>

"I beg your pardon? Who am I? Everyone knows that I am the great Harrier of the Rex Gaurdians! I should be asking who you are. Iv'e never seen you before." Wow this door was as rude and up tight as the real Harrier. He really didn't have the pateince right now to be dealing with this kind of attitude. But something did stirke Aerrow as odd - why was this door carving addressing himself as though he were the real Harrier?

"curiouser and curiouser..." Aerrow said to himself at this thought.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that speak up child!"

"Oh um nothing, er I'm Aerrow of the storm hawks. But I'm curious, how can you not know me? The real Harrier has met me before and to be fair I'm just as famous as you, you know" It was about time the teen got the information he needed to progress his knowledge of this terra. Aerrow didn't really want to have to be stuck with Harrier, but he was so greatful that he finally had someone to talk to.

"Hm... well 'Aerrow' I'm not convinced"

"convinced of what?"

"That you're as famous as I am! I mean look at you, your'e too young and in experienced and not to mention the most important factor"

Aerrow sighed, this was typical behavior of this pompous sky knight. "Which is?" He didn't really want to know, but he figured he would humour the older man anyway.

"Well its dreadfully obvious that your'e not a door"

"yeah yeah I...wait what? I'm not a door? What has that got to do with anything!"

"It has everything to do with something hence why its important urgh I really hate to waste my time having idle conversation with a foolish boy like you." OK the red head was seriously beginning to get annoyed and angry. He didn't want to spend anymore time with this infuriating person. Enough was enough Aerrow got straight to the point.

"Oh yeah of course why didn't I think of that. I really am foolish aren't I?" Aerrow was getting the feeling the door didn't recognise sarcasm since he had a horribly smug grin on his face as if he just won the arguement. "Well since your'e a sky knight will you help a foolish boy like me get out of this...um...room? See I was chasing my friend whos a sky monkey and I need to catch up to him because-"

"Excuse me for interupting your adolescent babblings but I am a door that can be entered you know. Just thought I would say that incase you were too slow to figure it out for yourself"

' Adolescent babblings' Every word that came out of this man's mouth made Aerrow more and more impatient.  
>"Oh great thanks I'll be-"<p>

"Oh please don't make me laugh your'e much to large to get through. Hm you can't do anything right can you, its easy to see you don't take the code seriously" Oh great now he was talking about that damn useless code. Aerrow couldn't take much more of this. "Of course you could try the bottle on the table, but I don't think your'e worthy enough to have it"

Uh oh the rex gaurdian wasn't co-operating so Aerrow stated with a smile "C'mon of course I'm worthy! I'm a sky knight I've helped so many people out. I'm successful, skilled and" Aerrow was going to continue, however he had just figured something out and felt pretty dumb for not realising sooner. "and wait a minute, why am I saying all this. I know who I am and that I'm 'worthy' enough and besides you can't stop me from having a drink because you're just a door" With that said Aerrow headed for the drink.

Harrier said with a bored tone in his voice "Oh bravo so there is a brain inside that messy hair covered head then,  
>took you quite some time to realise the obvious and you call yourself a sky knight pfft hahaha" Aerrow could have screamed at him. This whole time he was being unhelpful just to test him?<p>

Ignoring the harsh comment from the ridiculour door and curious as to how a drink could help him. Aerrow picked up the bottle of liquid, looking at the lable which only read 'drink me' he suspisciously took a swig then placed the bottle back down. Nothing happened. Aerrow was beginning to feel a little gullibal for falling for such a silly trick until suddenly his body felt strange. His stomach churned and his limbs felt like the blood was pumping through them uncomfortably fast. The thoughts that wizzed through his mind were of poison and betrayal. How could Harrier do this to a fellow sky knight? They may have their differences but they were on the same side for atmos sake!  
>He closed his eyes wishing the pain away. Then as quick as its arrived the painful sensation was gone. Aerrow felt regular again. However when he opened his eyes he reasiled something was very wrong. Aerrow found himself enclosed within some sort of material. It felt comfortable against his skin, like how his uniform felt. Then Aerrow looked around at the material wall he was standing in and spotted the storm hawk emblem that was on his uniform.<br>Suddenly the sky knight realised what the drink had done. It caused him to shrink. The material wall he had fallen into was his uniform which was too big for him now.

Luckily now he was the right size to go through the door, on the other hand the young boy felt a little too bashful to be revealing himself, since he had no clothes on. "Well are you coming out or not? Your'e not going to get through the door sitting in your old clothes. Speaking of which once you leave your clothes you should find yourself dressed in new ones that will now fit your tiny size." Oh so it was all good news after all then. With a sigh of relief that things were finally going his way and a cute little smile on his face, Aerrow crawled his way through the arm of his uniform anxious to discover what kind of clothes he had on.

He left the sleeve, stood up and looked down. "Aaah! What the! Why am I? This doesn't make any sense! Harrier why am I in a dress!

Yes Aerrow the famous young sky knight who was brave, adventurous and cunning against his foe. Was now standing there, at 12 inches tall in a pretty little dress. It was a sky blue colour that came down just past his knee, the sleeves were long and loose and where his chest was there were little black buttons. To complete the outfit, Aerrow's feet were now fitted into pretty black sensible shoes.

After finally over coming the traumatising fact that he now had to pursue this adventure in a dress Aerrow headed towards the door, that he was now the right size for. "Finally I can get outta here" Aerrow said with a look of accomplishment on his face as he reached for the door handle. But much to his surprise the door wouldn't open. He twisted the handle both ways to double check but unfortunatley the door wouldn't budge. As he sighed with dismay Aerrow could hear Harrier trying to hold in a laugh. "urgh what now?"

"So sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm locked" Harrier announced with an amused look on his face. Aerrow's hopefulness had dropped to a whole new low. Was he ever going to get out of here? And why was Harrier acting like such a mean twat. After he had finally finished mocking Aerrow, Harrier said "Oh quit moping just get the key from the table and you can be on your way" A key? He never saw a key on that table, it was just that weird drink. Nontheless Aerrow tilted his head up towards the table. Just like Harrier had said, there was a key set on the table. Now Aerrow just had the difficult task of climbing back up.

Aerrow put his arms around a leg of the table, his plan was to try and shimmy his way to the top, it shouldn't be too difficult, he thought, I've done much harder stuff than this before. However the dress didn't exactly make his task any easier and the shoes were'nt at all practical, he missed his old outfit so much. Aerrow began by launching his legs up and tightening them around the leg. Aerrow could hear Harrier sniggering, he mustv'e looked pretty silly but he tried to ignore it, he had a long way to go and he had to concentrate. Aerrow managed to shuffle a few inches higher than he had started, until he lost his grip and fell back first onto the floor.

"hahahahaha oh my I thought someone as high, mighty and successful as you wouldn't have trouble with a table pffft hahaha!"

"Well what do you expect when I'm this size! Instead of making fun of me why not try helping me if you don't like my company!" Aerrow couldn't help but lose his temper, he'd had enough of being made a fool of.

"Oh for atmos sake calm down you firey red head, if its your size thats keeping you down, try some of the cake it should lift your spirits a bit higher"

"cake?" Suddenly an enticing piece of cake appeared infront of him on a silver plate. This looked much more welcoming than the drink, so Aerrow didn't hesitate to take a bite. As Aerrow felt the cake slide down his throat, the painful, all body experience took over his body again. His skin felt like he had a serious case of goose bumps. Aerrow lifted his hand infront of his face, his skin looked as though there were little lumps squirming around within his veins. He closed his eyes wishing it would stop. There was a ringing in his head like when you sit up too quickly, from it Aerrow felt like he was going to topple over. And then just like before, the haggard feeling came to a hault and Aerrow peeled his heavy green eyes open.  
>The first thing he saw was the wall of the room, for a second Aerrow thought nothing had changed, until he realised that he couldn't see the floor anymore like he could when he was minute. His eyes travelled down in search of the floor, only to find that he had to arch his head all the way down in order to see it 'ah great ive gone from microscopic to frigging giant!...at least I can grab the key now'<p>

Before he reached for the key with his now ginormous hand, Aerrow had a sudden panic attack at the thought of what new clothes he was wearing, or if he even had new clothes. What if his dress just strecthed as he did and now they were so small on him that the were revealing...certain areas. Aerrow felt a sudden wave of embarrassment and he felt his face turn hot from is until he noticed his arms were still hidden behind baggy sleeves and his feet still felt uncomfortable from adjusting to the new foot wear. 'Thank atmos my dress changed sizes with me...' "Wait a mintue Harrier how come I didn't get new clothes this time?"

The door yelled up at him"Well if the strange concoction that you swallowed could transmogrify your size I highly doubt a bit of thread and material would be a chore"  
>"So why the hell didn't my uniform change size when I shrank!" Aerrow felt severly furious, this damn terra made no sense! He almost felt ashamed at how much he was letting this place get to him but he couldn't help it.<p>

Harrier's only reply was "Its magic Aerrow not logic" with a face that said 'kinda obvious' on him. Aerrow had never wanted to punch something so bad. 'I have to get out of here before I scream!'

"But why a dress? Whats wrong with pants?"

"Fan girls have sick minds Aerrow sick minds who would squeal at the sight of you in a dress"

"What?"

"yes?"

"huh fangirls?"

"who?"

"urgh forget it"

Aerrow picnhed the key and wedged it between his giant fingers, then with his other hand lifted the bottle from the table and held to his lips, making he sure he didn't crush it.

As his skin once again pulsed from the transfoming sensation, Aerrow sank back to the floor. Making sure to constantly hold onto his ticket out of this hellish room. Trying to push away his firey emotions and urge to roar with fury at the fact that he was still in the same un suiting dress. He rushed to the door, forced the key through the hole all the while ignoring the stupid doors final pointless comments and bolted out of the room. 'FREEDOM AT LAST!'

And he was in another room. He just stood there in disbelief at his new findings, his face was blank.  
>He didn't know what to do. "...Why? just why?" His eyes scanned the room, it was quite gloomy but still visible. This room almost reminded him of a church as there were vast window panes placed around the walls. The biggest window, which also seemed to be the most decorated was set at the bottom of the room. Aerrow could see why it was given the most attention, on the window there was an image of the previous storm hawks, with Lightning Strike stood proudly in the middle with his squadren by his side. Aerrow couldn't fimd the dark ace, which didn't really surprise him, he was a traitor after all. "Is this a shrine to the storm hawks?" The young boy wondered out loud. But then who were the other people in the other windows? What were they dedicated to? Almost as if the open door behind him could read his mind it answered.<p>

"Since your'e a storm hawk you should be smart enough to realise theyr'e your predecessors whom your'e supposed to live up to, but the others surrounding them you may not recognise. These are the faces of all the people who admired the storm hawks and mourned their deaths."  
>Aerrow couldn't help but feel like a brat, here he was getting frustrated about this new adventure he was on because things weren't going his way. He should just be greatful he's lasted as long as he has and be thankful that all his team mates are trust worthy.<p>

The red head felt a little lost, he wasn't sure what to do with this information, or where to go from here. 'Hm maybe I should scout around the room to find some kind of an open...was that water?' Aerrow had noticed some water trickling from a face of an admirer of the storm hawks. 'Is it raining outside? Does this room even have a roof?' His emerald eyes darted the old room and realised the the water was only coming from the eyes of the windows. 'Surely if it was rain some would be falling on me right?' The sky knight was about to resort to asking Harrier for help again until he realised much to his dismay that the water was being released a lot quicker and heavier. Much heavier than rain in a storm, it was more like water running from a faucet, and it made Aerrow panic causing his legs to turn and retreat back to Harriers room.

"Ahhhh water! My precious room is going to get damp!" With a swift slam the door closed itself and locked Aerrow in the now flooding room. The floor of water was now up to his ankles and rising fast.

"Harrier wait you gotta let me in! Open the door!" He heard something muffled from behind the back of the door but nothing else. He was completly on his own.

Aerrow had to move fast to find an exit, he trudged through the water that had now reached his knees. His damn dress was no assistance at all, and his shoes had no grip which resulted in him constantly stumbling to the floor like a fool.  
>By the time he had covered all the room the water was past his chin, and with each panicked breath Aerrow mistakenly swalled a bit of water, causing him to cough.<p>

Thankfully he had managed to hold onto a bit of luck as he followed the water to the top of the room and found that it had no ceiling. He felt a little weak but he kept his body afloat, and circled around the spot he was in to find some assistance. Instead he located land, it wasn't too far away but it was still quite a distance. Determined to stay alive Aerrow gathered the strength and swam to shore all the while hoping the new land would bring him answers.  
>_<p>

Well there it is finally the next chapter hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll have the next ep as soon as I can xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Aerrow in Wonderland

3

Hi everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Aerrow in Wonderland! Thank you to everyone who reviewed you make me very happy ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks T^T

ooooooooo

Surprisingly it didn't take Aerrow too long to reach land, he had always been a pretty good swimmer. As he left the sea behind and began trudging through the sand, he found that his dress had grown quite heavy from the water and his shoes were now twice as much of a pain to walk in. If he was ever going to catch up to his friends he needed to start getting practical. So he sat himself down on the sand and slipped his shoes off, he couldn't care less about them so he simply tossed them aside.

When he had arrived on the beach Aerrow had noticed another forest, however he was reluctant to go in considering what had just happened to him. He decided to try walking along the beach and maybe he might find some sort of clue.

Just as he begun his journey he looked ahead and much to his surprise spotted Radar. The co-pilot looked like he'd just came from the sea like Aerrow as he was soaking wet, and now shaking off the thick of it. From sheer excitement that he was finally back on track he called out to Radar, hoping that this time he might not run off. However much to his dismay the little sky monkey didn't even seem to notice Aerrow's cries for him.

Rather than trying to call out to him again, Aerrow decided to stand there for a bit and watch his little friend. He was afraid he might startle him or something, after all Radar really wasn't himself lately. After the trauma this Terra had put him through so far, Aerrow found it quite relaxing to just watch rather than act for a little bit.

After drying himself off Radar put his hand down his top and pulled out a rather high class looking pocket watch. It looked like something someone from terra rex might wear. It was golden with a pattern around the edge of it. 'Woah where did Radar get that! And how the hell did he fit that in his uniform its not exactly made for his size?'

Then with a look of sudden shock Radar exclaimed "Oh goodness gracious me! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Aerrow felt like his jaw had fell and hit the ground hard. So Radar really had spoken! Now looking filled with worry Radar shoved the watch back down his top and swiftly took off into the trees.

Finally managing to force some words from his mouth Aerrow once again called out "Radar wait! How can you talk! Radar!" Radar hadn't stopped for him, so, ignoring his soaking dress smacking off his legs as he ran, Aerrow chased after his four legged friend.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aerrow wasn't making any progress with catching up with Radar and he was starting to feel worn out. After all the swim had taken a lot out of him, not to mention he hadn't eaten since yesturday evening.

The sky knight decided to slow his pace into a steady walk. As he continued through the trees he was sure he heard the click of a branch, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the noise, hoping it might be Radar, or at least a helpful by stander. Aerrow began searching for the culpret in a rather thick bush near by, after getting a good look he decided there was no one there and stood up.

Suddenly a sharp pang of fear shot through Aerrow as he thought he heard someone breathing. Behind him. And whoever they were, they were right behind him.

Before turning around, thoughts came rushing to his head. 'Maybe its Radar, maybe its a friend like when I randomly found Harrier...or maybe its an enemy, after all if they were my friend why wouldn't they get my attention or something.' Clenching his fist in preperartion for possibly having to throw a hard punch at whoever was behind him. The young boy swiftly turned around with a light hop.

Aerrow had arched his body into a battle mode position, his legs slightly bent, and his fists raised up to about his chest, and a look of determination on his face. Whatever it was he wasn't going to let it push him around. He was the leader of the storm hawks and proud of it, he was ready for any threat.

As soon as his eyes took in who it was, Aerrow's battle mode had switched off and he shifted his body into a chilled standing position. Despite his pleasure for who it was, Aerrow couldn't help but feel a little shocked. After searching for what felt like forever, Aerrow had finally been reunited with his team mates! Well two of them anyway, Finn and Junko. But hey its a start right? Maybe they know where Piper and Stork are.

Delight had filled through Aerrow and it was showing on his face as a gleeful smile emerged. "Guys! Its so great to see you! I've been looking for you all over the place. Whats going on? what terra is this? Wheres-"

"Excuse me don't you know its rude to start verbally harassing someone you don't know?" Finn proclaimed, he had a vacant expression. Like he didn't really care about Aerrow's sudden out burst of happiness.

"Don't know you? Finn what are you-"

"And that its rude to not at least introduce yourself before engaging in conversation?" Junko, with the same tone in his voice had finished Finn's sentence. It was like there minds were on the same wavelength, like twins or something.

In sync they declared "Thats manners!" Their voices despite being usually different were now almost at the same pitch, it was annoying and just edging its way to the high notes. However the way they presented their speech contrasted their new voices greatly, they were very clear with what they said and they sounded more formal as though they had been taking private study lessons with Harrier or something. Despite all this, the playfulness in their voices that created the very image of who they were inside still remained.

"Guys what are you talking about? If your'e playing a game it isn't funny. Will you both-

The two friends had simultaneously placed their index finger on aerrow's lips. Then like clock work they lifted them off and stood together like statues with the same built position. Junko then introduced himself as "Tweedle dum" and Finn finished his sentence by calling himself "tweedle dee". All the while they were talking both Finn and Junko had a glint in their eye and a mischevious grin on their faces that made them look almost mature, and whatever prank they were pulling wasn't going to be a childish one. It was as if what ever they had been doing had been planned out and the two of them were anxious to unwrap the secrets they were holding from Aerrow.

At least Aerrow assumed they were keeping something from him.

But Aerrow really had no idea what to make of it. They were acting so out of character, but then again so was radar. Maybe it really was his dopey sharp shooter and reliable strong man who were stood before him. 'Hm maybe staying on this terra for too long makes you act weird, I'd better get out of here and fast. Well Finn and Junko don't seem like they're ready to run off in a hurry, so I could go find Piper and Stork then come back for these guys'

Tweedle dee interupted his thoughts "Are we playing a game?"

"Looks like musical statues, you have to freeze until you hear the music"

"Oh I see! So is he waiting for the music?"

The red head interupted their incoherant babblings, if he was on a time limit he would have to hurry, atmos knows when he may start acting odd. "No guys I'm not playing a game. Anyway it was nice...meeting you I guess, well good bye". He turned and headed in the direction Radar was going. But he found himself coming to a grinding hault as the two slightly obnoxious and somewhat disfunctional friends stood in his path.

Tweedle Dee announced that he couldn't go yet "we've only just started"

"yes" Tweedle Dum finished "your'e going backwards! There's an introduction then the middle then you say 'goodbye' "

"Well why don't you guys come with me?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm following Ra-" Aerrow suddenly realised that these two real or not were'nt going know who Radar was. From this moment on Aerrow chose to go along with whatever silly plot this Terra had in store for him, it was probably going to be the fastest and only way he would get out of here."-a sky monkey"

"Why?"

"Well...because I'm curious to know where he's going"

"Aw but that's no fun!" The Tweedles both put a hand on one of Aerrow's shoulders and shuffled him onto a log, he looked up at them with discomfort. He liked to play games but with those two acting so weird atmos knows what they had in mind. They took a step back from the sky knight and told Aerrow what was on their mind.

"You're a kid right?"

"So shouldn't you spend time playing before you can no longer play due to the expectations of being an adult?"

They seemed to speak in a pattern: Finn would say a line, Junko would finish his sentence then they both spoke together. This time as they spoke in sync they said "thats logic!"

Though he hated being called a kid, and what's worse his friends were adressing him by this now, he had to admit they were kind of right. Aerrow was still at a young age where he was expected to play games and hang out with friends. None the less he had chosen his path of responsibitly when he took the trials of a sky knight and he had no regrets.

Speaking of responsibilties Aerrow still had to find Piper and Stork. Although he didn't want to upset his highly confused team mates he had to decline from their offering of games.

"Thanks for the offer guys but I really need to find my friends so if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way"

Finn interjected "would like to hear a story instead then?"

"Yeah we know lots! Like the story of the Cyclonian and the raptor or the story of the curious crystals!"

Aerrow stopped in his tracks to think what those stories could be like for a moment. He was a little curious to see what they'd be like, but he had a goal in mind and that was to find his team before his time ran out.

"They sound very interesting but I really must be going"

Aerrow's walk began to turn into a light storm as he was getting frustrated, the new Finn and Junko were stubborn.

'Hm" Tweedle Dee said to tweedle dum, but loud enough for Aerrow to hear "perhaps our new friend would be more interested in something a bit more...strange?"

"Ah yes we could tell him a story from one of those truely insane authors, they surely have seen what lies beyond the end of atmos and it has driven the mad. Mad enough to create such wild tales that are rather worth a good read."

"Aerrow?" The Tweedles called out "have you ever heard about fan fiction?"

Still with his mission in mind, Aerrow was polite enough to turn around, but only his head. He revealed to them a face of utter confusion, fan fiction? What were they talking about.

"So it does interest him"

"Yes so which would you like to hear? There's plenty to choose from"

"But we'd best stay away from yaoi!"

Aerrow closed his eyes and sighed. Enough was enough he had wasted too much time hear. To be honest he really didn't care what this 'fan fiction' was...OK he was a little curious but learning about it was for another time eniterly. He figured his best get away would have to be a fast one.

"Sorry I can't" And with that Aerrow pushed hard with his foot to get a quick head start for his escape. However he soon leant that neither of them were chasing him. 'Guess they have other plans' Aerrow was a little disappointed that they didn't want to follow him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

^-^ So there you go! Another chapter finished! I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to post writers block and deadman wonderland have been in my way a little lately but never mind better late than never right?

Please review and I'll have the next one out asap!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Well here we are chapter four of Aerrow in Wonderland YAY!

Thanks so much for all the reviews from people and a big thank you to Dark Lions for passing it around for me ^_^

BTW just thought I would mention that until the christmas holidays are over there won't be another chapter of Aerrow in Wonderland out, so sorry for the people who are waiting for stork and Dark Ace to appear. The main reason for this is because I'm going to be releasing another fan fic about storm hawks and christmas because I'm trying to release a fan fic each holiday if that makes sense fingers crossed it does XP but yeah keep an eye out for the christmas fan fic its going to be about the storm hawks and the cyclonians having to spend the holiday with each other

Well without further ado on with the chapter!

Aerrow was walking at a steady pace, he figured running all around this terra would just wear him out and atmos knows what dangers it could hold. Being alone made Aerrow's mind wander a little and he began to think. 'Despite the insane amount of trouble its caused me this is actually quite beautiful.' A little smile began to grow on his face, thinking about his surroundings almost made him foget the trouble he was in. 'The air is fresh, the trees are green and the sky is clear' he looked up to admire it, but the smile disappeared and his face twisted into confusion.

"Wait a minute, the sky isn't clear! at least it isn't now". Covering the sky were huge clouds of smoke, which flew with the breeze at a calming pace. Judging by the bright colours of these clouds Aerrow figured they were from crystals of some sought. Then it hit him. Crystals-Piper! As soon as she came to mind Aerrow began jogging and following the path up in the sky, trying his best not to trip over on the way. The absolute focus of reaching her made every other thought or worry in his mind disappear. Piper was the one team mate he had kept in the back of his mind since he woke up, he was so eager to see her and make sure she was alright.

He found piper in an opened area in the middle of the trees. Although he wanted to run up and embrace her so badly there was one thing that made his entire body hault in disappointment: her clothing. It was totally different, she wore a long blue robe which matched the clour of her old pants. The robe sparkled beautifully like stars that shone in the night sky. Her hair was styled a little differently. It still pointed up, however it was a lot smoother and branced off two ways, a bit like an insects antenna. She was also holding a staff of some sort in her right hand. It slightly resembled the kind that master cyclonis carried. It was the staff that was producing the colourful smoke.

Piper herself looked like she was making something with a bunch of crystals she had lying in a circle on the floor. She circled them and made slow steady dance moves as she did. Twirling around them and humming some weird song that Aerrow never heard of. The crystal mage appeared to be in a world of her own.

This whole scene worried Aerrow because he had never even thought that maybe she was different here too. Maybe the terra had effected her like it had Finn, Junko and Radar. He watched her for a little while, almost feeling like he was intruding on her performance.

Nonetheless the nervous teen found his feet and began taking very slow steps towards the graceful girl. He tred slow so he didn't interupt her, at least this is what he decided in his mind, the real truth was that he was afraid to talk to her sooner than need be. He finally stood behind her and strangely enough just as he'd reached her she stopped dancing. Although the was still humming and was twirling the staff around with her wrist.

Aerrow hesitantly raised his hand to her shoulder, his extended finger was about to touch her when she stopped her musical display and turned her head to him. Realising that there actually was someone behind her. Piper slowly twisted her body around to face Aerrow, they must have been too close for her comfort as her dazed face became a little annoyed looking. She lifted her hand, the palm facing the ground and brought it to Aerrow's chest. Avoiding touching him, her fingers signalled for him to move back a few paces. Not wanting to upset her, the now bewildered Aerrow took a few slow and steady steps back and apologised to her. Aerrow was beginning to wonder if Piper was actually going to engage in conversation. He prayed that she would.

Piper took a deep breath, almost sounding like she couldn't be bothered with Aerrow and asked a question that proved his suspicion's correctly. "Who are you?" Her voice was a little slower than usual, and instead of sounding like her intrigued chirpy self she just sounded like she didn't really care who Aerrow was she was just asking because he was there. Strangley enough as she asked the question the smoke that emerged from the end of her staff merged into the vowls she was using.

As odd as it all was, Aerrow was pleased with the fact that they were talking, but he resisted showing his pleasure as he felt he needed to seem quite formal infront of this particular side of Piper. "Um well I'm not really sure about anything at the minute, because so much has happened to me today that I don't understand, you see". Piper closed her eyes and turned back to her work. Her actions were slow and dreary.

"I do not see." Her speech sounded like all the positive emotions had been taken away and all she was left with was this boring, one toned voice. Which drained away the urge to talk to her. It kind of reminded Aerrow of Piper normally, not that he found her boring, quite the opposite. He thought her job was incredible, but when she was trying to concentrate she did hate him and the rest of the guys playing near her. "Explain yourself" 'Wow' Aerrow thought 'shes actually interested in what my problem is, maybe she can help me get her and the team off the terra' This was his hope, but he wasn't holding his breath.

"Well..." Aerrow was stumped, how could he explain himself? He didn't have a clue what was happening or why his squadren were acting so weird, the red head didn't want to keep her waiting so he explained to her that he couldn't explain himself. He figured she would understand. "And I'm afraid that I'm not myself today, you know?"

Her heavy gaze never left her crystals, she seemed fixed on them. "I do not know". It was like she wasn't even trying to think of a way to understand him, this was going to be harder than he thought. 'Whatever shes working on must be important.'

"Well I'm afraid I can't really put it any other way, because my situation isn't clear to me." This time her attention was turned to him, and her eyes were focused on him. Had she found his solution? Aerrow hoped so, she always helped him before and he was relying on her to do it again.

"You?" she asked. "Who are you?" Her voice was a little louder and it almost sounded a little frustrated. 'Is she getting annoyed at me? I hope not I'm doing my best to work with her here.' Since everything was different on this terra Aerrow decided that telling her his name wasn't going to help, as she didn't recognise him anyway, therefore he treat this situation as though it were their first encounter with each other.

"Well, don't you think you should tell me who you are first?" He was beginning to find enduring this thick crystal smoke a little painful, as he kept inhaling it. Just as he finished his sentence he swallowed an uncomfortable amount of smoke and in retalliation coughed it back out. His throat burnt a little from the sensation, but Piper didn't seem to care.

"Why?" With no surpise at all Aerrow was once again getting no where with his new meeting.

Remembering all the trouble he had been put through so far the sky knight just realised his feet have been supporting his tired body for ages and were beginning to throb with it. So he sat on the ground and tried to make sense with his companion. He just had to try and get her to follow him, he didn't want to leave her of all people behind if his journey had to continue.

He sighed "everything is so confusing"

Piper began to stalk around the crystals, the end of her staff parallel to the pile. "Not it isn't"

Sounding a little arguementive, which worried him since he wanted to keep her happy he replied "Well it is to me"

She asked him why again, with all her attention and focus being put towards the crystals as they glowed a little brighter, as if just being activated. What was their purpose and what were they going to do? "Well nothing seems clear to me anymore." Then suddenly as if his brain was subconsciously bored with this conversation and wanted to change it, he asked her what she was working on. She replied that she was going to make flying possible without a levitation crystal.

"But I thought it was impossible to fly without crystals?"

"I know, I have improved it" Feeling a little less on edge with the crystal mage now, he began to say "well if you ask me-" However as if what he said triggered something within her, she stopped working, faced him and looked a mad with him. With temper in her voice she asked who he was once again, this time the colourful smoke flew into his face as if she aimed for him. He coughed violently trying to get the heavy smoke off his lungs. Aerrow never imagined him feeling this way but he had enough of her. Her attitude was appauling. Not even bothering to answer her stupid question Aerrow turned and stormed off infuriated.

Surprisingly she sounded as if she was distraught at the fact she had upset him as she called out to him "You boy! Wait, come back!" His temper leaving him as she seemed to resemble his old friend, Aerrow turned to her. "I have something important to say!" The urgency in her tone signalled the sky knight to run back to her, he felt like a dog but he didn't care. He would do anything for her if she needed it. As he returned to her little work area she turned back to her experiment.

Feeling a little bit tense at the fact she was once again showing no concern about him he asked her what she wanted. Piper waved her staff in swift circles causing the clouds of colours to rise to the sky in a circling formation. "Keep your temper" she said in a slow normal voice.

"Is that all?" Aerrow moaned.

"No. Exactly what is your problem?" 'oh my god' Aerrow realised 'she actually does care! We're going to be out of this terra in no time!'

"Well" he answered. "I really need to get off this terra with you and the te...my other friends. After all this is such an awful place to be when you think about it"

Everything that kept Piper working came to a hault. Like something had outraged her and she couldn't stand it, she faced Aerrow with a furious glare in his direction.

"I happen to like this Terra and in my opinion its a very nice terra indeed!" Her voice almost cracked it was so high and loud, her team mate had never seen this side of her before and it frightened him.

The smoke the crystals were producing began to surround her entire body until there wasn't a part of her showing. Feeling the heat of the moment Aerrow attempted to yell back at her "yeah well I'm not used to it and you didn't to shout at me!" The cloud that covered her had parted its once tight formation around her. Much to his dismay Piper had gone. Aerrow stared at the now empty space in horror, was she OK? Why did she do that? Was it his fault? "...Piper..." his voice trailed off and he fell to his knees with a heavy thud, she was gone forever.

Or so he thought, for the next thing he heard was her voice calling out to him. "Oh by the way I have a few helpful hints" She sounded like her old self again. The boy followed her voice to the sky and was shocked to see her now hovering in the air. But not with crystals or a skimmer. A pair of beautifully blue wings had now merged with her back, they matched her perfectly. She continued to call down to him "One will make you taller and the other will make you smaller!"

Still a little dazed by her new appearance Aerrow managed to ask "What will!"

Sounding annoyed by his stupidity of not knowing what she was referring to she yelled down at him "THE CRYSTALS OF COURSE!" with that she flew off into the distance. Much to his dismay Aerrow wasn't going to get to travel with her, none the less she had been of some assistance to him, as she left him with two crystals that were lying on the floor. One was a lumionus green and the other a murky yellow colour. Aerrow trusted that his team mate was telling the truth, but didn't want to give the crystals a test run. After all he had no idea how many times they would work for him. So he carefully slipped them in his pocket and continued his journey. For the first time since he had been here he didn't actually care which direction he was going, nothing else made sense so why should he? With that thought Aerrow hoped that was just him being stubborn and not letting the terra change his attitude like the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well I hope you enjoyed that! If ya did please review it and I look forward to hearing from you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is finally chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy it. It was fun to write ^^

Disclaimer I don't own storm hawks

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After his encounter with Piper, Aerrow's attention had been brought to the tip of a tower in the sky. He assumed it was some kind of castle but couldn't tell as the trees spoiled the rest of his view. So far he had been travelling through the terra without a plan or a goal except trying to find his friends, which clearly wasn't going well. So instead he decided to aim for the castle, his logic was that it had to inhabit people. People who would hopefully help him get off the terra, or explain why he and his team were brought here. Maybe it was the castle's owner who called them here?

The determined sky knight found himself trudging through a marshy ground. This was by far the worst and most desperate looking part of the terra Aerrow had seen yet. The sky had dimmed into a sickly looking purple. The trees were dead and looked like they had been burnt judging by their charcoal colour.

Once again as his journey continued, Aerrow had began to notice a difference in the scenary which made him feel a little uncomfortable. He began to wonder if coming this way was a bad idea. In the trees words were carved into them, words like 'despair' and 'misery', the carvings were messy but clear. Clear enough to make Aerrow feel like turning back and picking another route.

As he read the words they reminded him of his carrier pilot Stork. As he was always complaning and predicting that the team would ultimately meet their demise on missions them embarked on. The merb, of course was always wrong and the Storm Hawks ended up triumphant. But there was a chill in the air that made Aerrow decide that this time, if Stork had been here he would be right.

The frightened teen began to retreat when he heard a whisper "I'm feeling dread", that did not sound good. Not only was there someone with him, but they did not sound at all pleasant to be with. But he never heard any foot steps. Maybe he was imagining it? If that was true could it be that he was finally following his friends and was going to become someone completely different.

Now running, Aerrow clasped his hands over his ears before the voice could say anything else. His mind filled with panic he closed his eyes trying to block out the unpleasant surroundings. Which was a pretty stupid idea. Since the next thing he knew the wind was knocked out of him as he tripped on a loose root from a tree that he hadn't seen. He felt defenceless for a moment as he lay there gasping for breath.

The hushed voice appeared again "I can't breathe". Can't breathe? Was this a prediction of what was going to become of him?

This time when the voice spoke, it was a lot more clear and Aerrow listened hard to try and determine who it was, or if they sounded friendly. "I don't even know, how I'm able to speak. I shouldn't be here. I'm sensitive you know!" As he focused on the tone of voice the sky knight suddenly had a hunch on who this mystery person was, he hoped he was right.

There was a pause, and as Aerrow began to pick himself up foot prints walked around him and disapperared at the foot of a branch of a tree. He smiled as he saw that the foot distinctivly had three toes. The red head smiled in relief, although he tried not to be too hopeful.

"Last thing I want is to be part of your horrible show!" Aerrow's gaze followed the voice to the branch and held it there.

"Darkness, falling, its all closing in, thats it good-bye. I've reached the deep end." Aerrow was now on his feet keeping his focus on the voice incase it shifted from the tree, he couldn't help but smile. Mainly from hearing a familiar voice, and also admiring himself for being able to recognise the eerie song.

"All of you watching, you've seen my demise! Please show me some mercy and cover your eyes!" There was a loud desperate gasp and the features of the figure began to emerge. Aerrow's grin grew into a open smile as the certainty of who it was, was finally clear.

"FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD!" Aerrow chuckled under his breath, he always knew how to be dramatic. The figure was completely visible now, he looked at Aerrow with his pale yellow eyes and said "I'll be fainting now."

Aerrow's gleeful voice calling up at the merb."I knew it was you Stork! I'm so glad to see, and hear you!"

"Well if you feel that way Aerrow, I will sing the second chorus." Oh what a surprise he wasn't his regular self either, but Aerrow couldn't help but feel releaved. Being on this terra made him hate feeling alone, so it was always a joyful occasion for him to meet up with one of his team mates.

"Oh no please, er I mean thanks I'd love to hear it just not right now. I was just wondering how you know who I am?" Aerrow had grasped the fact that nothing here was what he thought it was. So he was now going along with this unfamiliarity his friends had with him, and tried to get answers anytime and way he could.

"Well its not really how I know its more like, why I know?" Aerrow stood there in a silent confused daze for a moment. Why would no one speak normally to him?

"...I'm sorry what?"

"You're, really not good at this are you" The leader was a little taken back by this, he hated being told that he wasn't good at something. He liked to think that with hard work and friend's help he could accomplish anything.

"Well I...never mind I was just wondering if maybe you knew which way I should go?" Avoiding going into a long conversation about whether he could speak gibberish or not seemed like the best course of action. Aerrow figured that Stork probably wasn't planning on coming with him so he got to the point and asked his recurring question.

"Oh it doesn't really matter to be honest, either way you're doomed."

"Well that may be but if you could please just give me a hint at what my best option is I'd appreciate it." Stork leapt from the branch and fell to the ground slowly as though a gentle breeze had carried him down. He disappeared into thin air. 'Great' Aerrow thought 'He was more useless than the others'

Stork had disappeared, but he wasn't gone. Which Aerrow soon realised as he heard the merb humming his doom song, he also noticed the foot prints in the ground heading for another branch. As Stork pounced onto another sturdy branch he reappeared and said "Oh, by the way. If you're so bothered about it. He went that way" Pointing in a direction.

Interested Aerrow asked who did? Sighing with intolerance Stork replied "The sky monkey. Not sure why you'd want to follow him though he will lead you straight to hell"

"He did!" Although he hadn't been on his trail for a while now Aerrow was interested in where his companion had gotten to.

"He did? How could he have lead you to hell you're right here. Geez I know this place is miserable but its not on fire or anything...hm that sounds kind of homey, maybe I should follow him."

"No did he go that way?" Impatience was in the sky knights tone now, why were all his friends so difficult to tolerate here?

"Did who go that way? Anyone could have I don't know maybe they did, you're not being very clear. I don't like this"

With patience wearing thin between them Aerrow yelled with annoyance "But you just said Radar, I mean...Oh forget it!"

"Since you seem as interested in your demise as I am. Maybe I should give you some advice" Aerrow at this moment was looking away from the merb with anger, but after hearing about advice he steered his pupils back at Stork to show he was listening.

"If you really want an insane amount of pain and misery to meet you, then head for the tea party in that direction. If you get lost every now and then a sinister looking bird flies over head. Just follow its direction. The insanity there will surely kill you" Aerrow was now looking at him with shock and horror. What on atmos did he say that made Stork think he wanted to die!

"But I don't want to end my life I only said-"

"You can't really help that, pretty much everyone's doomed" With a half hearted giggle Stork began singing what must have been the second chorus as he disappeared. Only this time the voice faded too. 'I guess thats the last I'm gonna hear from Stork' This constant abandonment from his friends was beginning to make the leader upset. He hated them all treating him like someone they couldn't trust.

Keeping in mind the direction Stork had given, Aerrrow began to head in that direction. Yes he didn't want to die but maybe his friends were each helping him in a way that he didn't understand. He had also lost the castle so he didn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review and I'll have the next one up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! wow it feels like ages since I published the last chapter and now I've finally finished this one. It would've been out sooner but I fell victim to writer's block.

Disclaimer I don't own storm hawks if I did I'm pretty sure that the episodes would contain a lot more dark ace. Preferably with the wearing of less clothes...I mean what ew! what pervert would wanna think about things like that. Well who ever you sick bastards are go clean your minds out with soap! *ahem* yh so on with the chapter ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sound of a cheerful melody made Aerrow realise that he must be getting close to this tea party that Stork was talking about. As he followed the sound of the music, he began to wonder what Stork meant about this party causing him pain and misery. Maybe Stork was just being his regular unecessarily paranoid self. Besides whether Stork was right or wrong about the experience Aerrow was going to endure here, he wanted to go because he figured that with every new team mate he would find the closer he was going to get to understanding the purpose of them all being there.

Then the thought came to mind, who on Atmos could be hosting this party? As he retraced the journey in his head he realised that he had already met all of his team mates. He also felt ashamed from the fact that he hadn't completed his goal of getting the team together and had infact left and neglected them all. Despite his earlier determination to find the tea party, he was beginning to wonder if he should forget it and try to go back through the terra to find and make his friends join him. He did have a better understanding of how they all acted now after all.

Just as he had decided on restarting his hunt for the squardren, Aerrow had reached the party.

There was a fence dividing him from this mysterious tea party. Much to his dismay he couldn't make out who infact was hosting it because there were so many tea pots that were fully boiled fogging up his view. The red head sighed heavily, curiousity was getting the better of him. He was going to leave his journey behind and find out who these people were. He hated himself for doing so, he felt that he was a terrible leader. Selfishly leaving his team mates so he could sit down and drink tea with the mystery hosts. This was so out of character...had he changed to?

He hesitantly opened the gate and slowly headed towards the ridiculously large table.

He felt no sense of fear in his current situation because the whole scene was just seemed so welcoming and fun. Maybe it was infact the Storm Hawks who were hosting the party, maybe they had been acting the whole time and they were now all going to have a fun party together.

Awaiting him at the end of his little walk was one end of the table, no one was sitting here. The fun was down the other end. Feeling like and intruder he sat himself down and peered over to the other end trying to catch a glimpse of the friendly sounding people. Strangely enough the steam was clearing up a bit and his view was gradually increasing. He stood up, still at his seat to try and spot them. He saw a top hat bobbing around to the music, and a flash of black hair. Then the figure belonging to the hat stood up, the man was now in full view for Aerrow. With shock from the sight Aerrow jerked back into his seat as an attempt to stay hidden. His eyes were widened with disbelief.

What on Atmos was the Dark Ace doing here! And why was he hosting a tea party?...And why did he sound like he was enjoying it?

Within the music the sky knight picked out the sound of a violin...was Ravess here too!

This had to be his worst nightmare. He shouldv'e listened to the little voice inside of him that told him to go back and find his friends. Now he was trapped with the Cyclonians. He rejected the idea of sneaking away because now he was afraid that they might spot him and capture him. Usually he would hold no fear for his nemesis, considering the amount of times he had beaten him. But now there was one little problem that worried Aerrow enough to creating a twisting pang of fear in his stomach. What if this Dark Ace was different too? What if he couldn't predict this Dark Ace's tactics? He is usually a violent, cocky, short temepered man, which usually ended up being his weakness in a battle. But maybe on this terra he had a different attitude, maybe now he was unpredictable. He was at a tea party and enjoying it so the terra must have screwed up his mind anyway.

Aerrow couldn't decide what to do, so for the time being he merely sat and watched the Cyclonian's with fascination. They looked genuinly happy, which kind of freaked Aerrow out to see Dark Ace smiling without a devilish reason, but it was nice to see him laughing over something that wasn't painful to others. It was actually quite a funny sight and the sky knight found himself giggling to himself.

The melody was ending and as it did Aerrow applauded the little show they had put on. It was more of a mock than a congradulations for how ridiculous his once ruthless foes now looked. A smug grin had grew on his face and he couldn't bring it down, this whole thing was just too brilliant, not to mention excellent black mailing material for on the battle field for the next time they fought. Oh if only he had a camera with him.

The steam had fully cleared now, with the clapping Aerrow had now caught their full attention. Both dark Ace and ravess seemed a little shocked to see him sitting there, and of course they should. They had been caught in quite a humiliating act.

Then Ravess spoke with astonishment "Well look at that. A guest!" And with that she began pouring random cups of tea, she looked as though she were in her own little world.

The dark ace however, took a different approach. He continued to stare at Aerrow for a few seconds. Then in one quick movement lifted his foot onto the table and pulled himself up. He was now speed walking towards Aerrow, sending tea cups and pots flying with a swift kick if they got in his way. There was a strange look on his face and Aerrow couldn't decided what emotion this expression was supposed to show, but as he got closer Aerrow figured that if his brows were arched down he would look angry.

He reached Aerrow and stood tall on the table before him, his eyes fixed on him. Before Aerrow could speak Dark Ace announced "We never get company. But whether you're a guest or not theres no room" He looked a little agitated as though something was greatly annoying him. His voice matched his agitated look.

Uh oh maybe Aerrow had made a mistake making himself heard. This Dark Ace seemed more hostile than the regular one. Mainly becuase he looked like he didn't want to mess around and laugh evily.

By now Ravess was walking down, but not on the floor, she looked like she was using the chairs as stepping stones.

He couldn't see any weapons on either of them, so he figured he would see how far he could push his luck with these two. "Oh sorry I thought there was plenty of room. I came down because I was enjoying the music" Yes that was a lie but it couldn't hurt him to compliement them...could it?

"You enjoyed my music?" Ravess' voice came from his right ear and when he turned to face her she was right next to him leaning on the arm of his chair. She looked delighted at the fact she had a satisfied audience.

"Who cares if he enjoyed the music!" Dark Ace's anger was directed at Aerrow "Don't you know its rude to sit down without being invited?" He gave Aerrow a swift, hard slap to the back of the head "Fool!" Ouch! Oh great hes violent too! He really has no need for weapons this dark ace certainly knew how to bruise with his hand.

Slowly Snipe, well Snipe's head popped up in the middle of a table, he was balancing a tea pot on it. His eyes looked tired and heavy, when he spoke it was slow and quiet. "Very rude to." He yawned. "sit down" So this Snipe was quiet, but it was easy to see he was still an idiot since he merely copied what the Dark Ace had said. After speaking Snipe retreaded back down through the table and...was he wearing mouse ears?

Aerrow began taking in what each of them were wearing.

Ravess was wearing rabbit ears but they looked worn out and a little torn. She wore a brown bunny girl costume to match the ears, but covering most of it was a red coat, also worn out that came down to her waist. She had her usual heels on, but now was also wearing leg warmers.

But much to his dismay he hardly noticed Ravess as much he had Dark Ace. He was still getting used to his new outfit and had to hold in his laughter at times. He had a black top hat with a blood red ribbon tied around it. He was wearing a red waist coat that matched the colour of the hat's ribbon. Speaking of ribbons, around his neck there was a black bow tie that didn't look too neat as it hung loosely. As well as the waist coat he was also wearing a very long trench coat that met his leg just below his knee. It too was black and had a few rips in it near the bottom. He was wearing black trousers and some nice looking boots.

Wow they looked weird.

These guys have clearly changed too. With that being the case Aerrow made use of his time with the Cyclonians and attempted to engage them in conversation. Trying to be as polite as possible with the fact that the Dark Ace's violence could be triggered very easily. "Well I'm sorry for interupting your...um...tea party?"

"Yeah" Dark Ace interrupted "So you should be." With a tea cup in his hand, Dark Ace gazed at Aerrow with that odd look on his face again. Still staring he threw the burning tea into the sky knight's face causing Aerrow to flinch and briefly cry out in agony. The next thing he heard was the talon's famous evil laugh. Oh lovely. He was still laughing like that here too. Great.

"Now now Hatter let him finish. He is, after all the first companion we've had in a while" Ravess sounded as manic as Dark Ace and...wait did she just call him hatter? The violinist then proceeded to hurl a salt shaker effortlessly off her associate's head. Clearly they had been posted in this insane setting for a while now and it was effecting them. Severly.

As if a chain reaction had been triggered in his mind the Dark Ace lunged toward the middle of the table, practically leaping on to it from the rush and grabbed a large green tea pot with three nozzles. Fingers wrapped around the handle he swung his arm around his body and flung it back. Sending the tea pot flying into the side of the archers head. Resulting to her tumbling to the floor in a big unconscious, tea covered mess.

Aerrow was now alone with a violent Ace. He had never considered running from him before in his life. There was just something really creepy about him.

But alas he boldly kept his ground and watched the dark ace as he took a few steps towards him then stopped by the edge of the table. He didn't seem bothered by the fact he had just probably fatally injured his team mate.

"So...you're called the hatter?" The sky knight sheepishly asked.

"Its dark hatter really...why?" His eyes were filled with hostility.

"I just...um..."

"What do you mean by that?" His tone was quickned and harsh as if he was trying to pick a fight.

Before Aerrow could conjure up a witty and reasonable enough answer, Dark Hatter was closing in on him as if ready to tackle him to the floor. Completely panicked Aerrow had his hands the air, his eyes screwed shut and exclaimed "Nothing its a good name!"

His fiersome punch came to a grinding hault only a centimeter from Aerrow's face, the hatter retracted his fist and strolled to the table to pour himself yet another cup of tea. After worrying about being soaked by scolding beverages again, Aerrow mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to become so pathetic infront of his enemies.

Speaking of which the sky knight decided that he had spent far too long among these maniacs. It was time to set out again into the out-of-this-world terra. Unfortunately before he could make these rapid mental decisions a reality the Dark Ace spoke. Although his attention never left the tea that swirled around in his cup.

"Yeah you're right. Although I'd love to argue with you, I can't. My name is truly genius in itself." The egoistic twit was now smiling smugly from the admiring compliements he had given himself.

"Oh my atmos shut up you annoying freak." Aerrow whispered to himself as he just couldn't restrain his anger at this insane half wit that the dark ace had turned in. Not that Aerrow found him smart to begin with but look at him now, he was admiring his reflection in a spoon for the love of crystals!

Now sat down with a biscuit in his hand, Dark Hatter faced Aerrow with a demonically happy grin on his face that made Aerrow nervous for all the wrong reasons. Oh well at least he wasn't trying to jam that biscuit in his eye or something. Yet.

"Well now my short new friend who's hair mimics that of a highly ungroomed school boy after waking up in the morning. You're odd behaviour is telling me that you're not from here." Not only had utter confusion been slapped onto Aerrow's face, but now his mind was also screaming in frustration at the fact that the 'Dark Hatter' had just called him odd! "Why don't you tell me where you've come from? Start at the beginning, finish at the end and don't forget about the middle because that bit's important."

Aerrow may have let the red eyed lunatic walk all over him before, but that was now over. It was about time he stepped up and acted like the sky knight he was. Whether he was now muttering away to forks or not this man was still the Dark Ace, for all he knew it could all be some act to get information. So the last thing he wanted to do was tell him or any other cyclonian information about anything.

"Sorry Dark Hatter but I'd rather not say because-" His improvised explaination had been cut off, as the commander stood up with a killer look on his face (mixed with the insanity that had befallen him it looked almost funny) He was holding a pot of a sugar and a tea spoon.

"You reject of the wastelands!" The insult was followed by an assault of sugar in aerrow's face, followed by the pot...and the spoon.

The red head had reached the peak of his patience level and was now stood up challenging the older man as he yelled back "What are you talking about!"

"You dare mock the sugar people?" What was he rambling on about! Had he been infected with Stork's mind worms or something!

"Make sense you psychotic...idiot!" It seemed Dark Hatter's temper had risen also. As he now kicked Aerrow's shoulder resulting in him falling hard to the ground.

There was nothing he could've done, the cyclonian had moved so fast that Aerrow had barely noticed the foot rushing towards him let alone block it. The next thing he knew, the brutal man's foot was keeping him down by repeatadly stomping on his back. He was yelling scum or something but Aerrow tried to block it out. He tried to block everything out. He didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to be home on the condor where his friends actually liked him. He wanted off this terra. He wanted to go back to fighting the Dark Ace who actually made sense and didn't throw table accessories at him.

The combination of mental and physical pain almost made him shed a tear as he lay there face down.

"Oh my whiskers no! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Did the heavens just sing or was that Radar he just heard! Aerrow lifted his head in hope to spot his friend and yes! There he was jogging down along the side of the fence with that watch in his paw. Luckily he wasn't the only one who heard the sky monkey's panicked voice. The hatter had stopped kicking his back.

Ravess was now beginning to wake up.

Everyone's attention was on Radar who was nearing the gate. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to create more mayhem for another innocent bystander, Dark Hatter leapt towards the gate using Aerrow's body as a trampoline and sprinted towards Radar. Being freakishly faster on this terra, the hatter had grabbed Radar by the ears and was now carelessly carrying him to the table before the co pilot could even ask what was happening.

He set him down on the table and the interrogation began. "So what exactly are you late for rabbit?" 'A rabbit?' Aerrow though as he now picked himself up and sat back down on the chair. He would've used this distraction as the perfect get away, but there was no way he was leaving Radar with these people 'Radar looks nothing like a rabbit. I've got to get us both out of here.'

The questioning didn't manage to get past that one inquirey, as Dark Hatter had been shut up by Ravess who had gotten her revenge for the knock out by forcing his top hat down over his face. He was stuck now trying to pull it off.

Aerrow wanted to flee from the scene with his friend under his arm at full speed. And he would've too if it hadn't been for Ravess who, after dusting herself off, was now playing tug of war with the watch. Atmos knows why she wanted to see it so bad.

Now Dark Hatter had the hat off and was proceeding to continue with his questioning. It was like watching the definition of mayhem as the three of them struggled around the table. Aerrow wanted to help Radar but couldn't decide how to without getting both of them into more trouble.

Suddenly Radar excalimed "Please! I have to go I'm running late" And with that he jumped up to face her and slapped Ravess in the face, then quickly side stepped to Dark Hatter and kicked him in the crotch. Not hard enough though as the commander yanked Radar by the tail, his eyes blazing with fury. Treat like a football, Radar was then sent soaring through the air far away from the tea party as Dark Hatter had kicked him, putting all his anger into that one action.

Worry and panic for the safety of his team mate had completely over thrown the rest of Aerrow's concerns as he was now calling for Radar in distress and running as fast as he could after him.

It was no use. Aerrow had lost him again, he prayed that he was OK and vowed to get the nasty bastard back for being so evil. That thought brought his mind back to it's regular state and he realised that in his rush he had left the party without noticing.

He would humilate Dark Ace with defeat later, right now he all he wanted was his friends. And that was exactly what he planned on finding.

There we go and another chapter will be up as soon as I can be arsed to write it...I mean no I'm a dedicated writer it's college that's getting in my way...yeah that's it college!

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is folks, another chapter of Aerrow in Wonderland! I'm terribly sorry it hasn't came out sooner I've been pretty busy and writers block set up camp in my mind for a while T-T But finally here it is so I hope you enjoy it ^^

By the way I don't own Storm Hawks...but you already knew that right? ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aerrow had been clambering through some strange distorted woods for what felt like forever. Stepping through murky water, climbing over crumbling black trees and slowly but surely running out of energy, and maybe even time. His eyes had captured the most odd creatures on the way, he was weary of every single one having no idea whether they were dangerous or not.

Aerrow was a sky knight. He had gone through training that had prepared him for the difficult challenges that lay ahead in his future. Which is why he hated to admit, that this whole wacky situation was beginning to well and truly get on top of him. He found himself sitting on a bark-cracked log with his hands covering his saddened face.

Pressure wasn't usually an enemy of his but today it was. The stress and strain of this whole day was just too much. He had tried to hold it in as best he could but the tears would no longer hold back. The teen sat down on a crumbling log, his hands were quickly getting damp from his depressed state. "I'm...sorry guys. I'm so sorry...I've let us all down." He was beginning to wimper in between breaths. "I wish I knew...why all this was happening." The young boy began trying to wipe the snot and tears from his face with his wrist. "Piper. I couldn't save you...I know I'm pathetic for sitting here whining...but...I don't know what else to do!"

Pathetic. Weak. Useless. These three words pretty much summed up how he felt at that moment. He felt sick with self pity, trying to bury his heavy sorrows he hid his head in his arms as the tears kept coming.

All of a sudden, an eerie yet familiar voice rung in his ears. Confusion and paranoi made the sky knight begin to question if it was all in his mind though, so he refused to look around. He just continued to hide away while listening to that voice again.

"I don't even know, how I'm able to speak. I shouldn't be here. I'm sensitive you know!"

"Last thing I want is to be part of your horrible show!" Even though he was in the depressed state, this silly song that he recognised made him smile a little, the words were making Aerrow remember his friends again.

"Darkness, falling, its all closing in, thats it good-bye. I've reached a deep end." Despite the miserable lyrics Aerrow couldn't help but cheer up a bit. Thinking about his friends always cheered him up, and today was no exception.

"All of you watching, you've seen my demise! Please show me some mercy and cover your eyes!" As his head raised slightly, he began to stare into his hands as his mind crawled back towards reality. He remembered again, his goal in mind. It didn't matter if he had came to a dead end, he would just try again. He wasn't the kind of person who would just give up when the going got tough.

"FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD!" By now Aerrow's head was tilted up toward the trace of the voice, he had a reassured smile on his face and his tears were fading away, leaving a mere tear trail down his reddened cheeks.

"It's great to see you Stork. I don't think I've ever been happier to see you." Aerrow's smile was beaming. Stork had now appeared, sitting comfortably on a tree branch that seemed to be having no trouble withstanding his weight.

"Hello again lady man. Been having fun, chasing that sky monkey of yours?"

"Not really, I lost him a while ago. Actually I was wondering if you could help me with that see I've lost my way...again"

"Well that's because you don't have a way here. All ways here are the queen's ways." Stork's tone was quite matter of fact, that is until he mentioned the queen. The word was darkened and sinister.

"Queen? There's a queen on this terra? I had no idea."

"Yes there is. You should go meet her, at least that way your demise will be quick." Stork's lips were curled into a large grin that strecthed across his mouth. He giggled a little, sounding quite eerie as he did. It freaked Aerrow out a little, but then he was used to it by now.

"Well Stork before you go, will you tell me how to get there?" Stork rose to his feet, still perched on the branch. It looked like he was having a hard time holding his balance as he held onto a branch that was sticking out above his head.

"Well...some go one way. Others go another." Aerrow pouted, why wasn't anyone helpful here? However, before the red head could storm off Stork continued. "But I myself prefer the short cut." Short cut? There was a short cut, great!

The branch the merb had a hold off was pulled down gently, acting like a lever a doorway in the tree revealed itself. Through it Aerrow could see a metallic garden and beyond that a castle. Thanking Stork Aerrow hurried through and onward.

As he wandered through the maze like garden the sky knight began to here voices. After his last encounter with Dark Ace, the young boy had been making sure he kept his focus at all times. Atmos knew who was around. Despite being wary of who he met now, he wanted-needed to find this queen. If she was as important as Stork made her sound he hoped she might help him off the terra and back to normality.

He followed the voices and soon learned that who ever they were they were singing a sort of jingle. Aerrow hurried towards the song as it got louder. The words were now very clear:

"Painting the crystals red, we're painting the crystals red!"

Painting...crystals? Wow that sounded weird.

Finally Aerrow found the myserty people. It was funny, they kind of reminded Aerrow of Cyclonians. Wait a minute...Cyclonians! This can't be good. They were dressed a little differently than usual, as they're uniforms resembled playing cards. However they still had those trade mark goggles and helmets on. They hadn't spotted him yet, so he quickly hid behind the wall while figuring out what to do. As he did they continued their song.

"Because we know, they'll cease to work. Infact they'll soon be duds." They sounded like the three of them were getting weepy at this point.

"And yet we go ahead. Painting the crystals red!"

Aerrow didn't want to waste a lot of time in this maze. So he slowly approached the three talons. He figured they would take him hostage and then he would have to meet the queen. Since they still hadn't noticed him he spoke up.

"Excuse me, but why are you painting them red?" Their reaction almost shocked Aerrow. They didn't make a move to attack, infact they quite happily answered his question. Which made a wonderful change from the kind of shut out treatment the others he had met gave him.

"Well, the fact is little boy...girl? We ordered the white crystals by mistake! And well, the queen wanted red. If she found out, she'd be furious and each of us would quickly lose his head!"

Aerrow actually felt pity for these guys. After all it's not every day you meet a friendly talon, infact these three were about the only ones who spoke to him with a genuine smile on the whole terra. Foolishly he offered to help them. As he grabbed a paint brush the sound of trumpets bursted through the garden. In sheer panic the three talons called out "The queen!" and clumsily started trying to clean up their mess and hide any evidence of what they had been doing. It was a pathectic scene to witness.

With no time left to spare the talons lay on the floor face down in a submissive position. Up ahead Aerrow saw the march of thousands of talons in the same kind of uniform. No time to run now, no point either. So he followed suit and lay down with them.

Before he knew it the talons were all lined up before him, ready for the entrance of the queen. Suddenly something rushed past Aerrow's face ...Radar! What was he doing here! He skidded to a hault at the end of the line and announced the queen's arrival. That wasn't what he had been running towards all this time was it? Wait...had Radar been leading him to the queen all this time?

As she emerged from the shadows Aerrow's stomach turned into an uncomfortable twist. Sweat began to form heavily on his brow and he swallowed hard. The queen of this whole wacky terra...was Master Cyclonis!

If he thought The Dark Ace was unbearably awful, what on Atmos was she going to be like?

The queen walked towards them looking all high and mighty. She wore a large smug grin on her face. As she stolled along after being announced, the crowd of talons cheered for her. Her clothes were similar to what they used to be, but they had a different colour scheme. Instead now she wore red and black and there was a gold crown sat comfortably on her violet hair.

Then out of the shadows followed what must have been the king? The sky knight recognised him from past battles, there was a large ugly cross shaped scar on his cheek and he had a big ginger beard. He wore a blood red robe and a smaller crown. Needless to say Scar face harldy looked as sinister as Cyclonis infact, he just looked silly. The rest of the talons probably agreed with him, because when he was announced all he got was a quick "hurray" by a handful of people.

The proud smile was wiped clean from the Queen's face as she spotter a half white crystal dripping with red paint. She stalked towards it, and that was when Aerrow knew that she too was unpredictably different. If this were a regular day, on regular Cyclonia, the way she walked would have been cool and collected. However now the rage in her movement wasn't masked at all and when she spoke she practically growled with anger. Aerrow dared to look up at her with curiousity.

"Who's been painting my crystals red? Who dares feel they can trick me and hope to get away with it!" Aerrow leapt out of his skin when she knocked the crate of crystals over with one swift hand movement. Her voice was raised now "Who ever has done this. IS GOING TO LOSE THEIR HEAD!"

With fear shaking their voices the three talons began pleading for the lives and shifting the blame to each other. Of course Cyclonis had no time, and couldn't care less. So she quickly declared for them to lose their heads. The crowd of talons were encouraging this madness with cheers of praise.

Aerrow had barely gathered his thoughts together on what to do when Cyclonis had pointed him out. She seemed hostile towards him at first, but soon realised that he was no threat to her as she labelled him as just a little boy. Little boy? Was she serious? They're the same age. Despite his annoyance, the sky knight rose to his feet, feeling confident that he was safe for the time being.

If there was ever a time on this terra to get to the point, it was now. Because now he was stuck with a hot headed maniac, who didn't consider your side of the arguement, before announcing that you lose your head.

"Hi, I was wondering if-" He was blunty cut off by the master as she began to order him on how he should be standing and talking to her. What was this talon academy? He was now having to turn his toes outward and, regretably curtsy instead of bow because of his stupid dress. He also had to keep saying "Yes your majesty!" Atmos it was stupid.

After the directions on how he should be acting she began to speak to him in a friendly manner. Asking him where he came from and where he was going. Excellent! This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Well you see, your majesty, I'm trying to find my way back-

"Your way? I think you'll find that here, all ways are my way!"

"Oh well yes your majesty I understand that, but I was just going to ask you if-

"I'll ask the questions around here!" Oh dear Atmos she was as up tight as Harrier. She got close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and asked him if he had ever played keep away...Keep away? The question had caught Aerrow by surprise a little. Of all the games in the atmos, she was asking him if he played a childish game like keep away? Aerrow stuttered his answer and as soon as the words "yes your majesty" had escaped Aerrows lips Cyclonis proclaimed

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" What on Atmos had he let himself in for?

Apparantly, the rules of the game on this terra were as follows: when it was their turn, the player must fly from one side of the gaming area to the other with a crystal. However on the way there will be talons in the air space attempting to stop you. If you make it to the other side with the crystal in tact you win the point. You have to do it five times and the player with the most points wins. Sounds simple enough? Not with her majesty playing and breaking all the rules she had made.

Cyclonis mounted her skimmer, the crystal in hand and drove off into the air expanding her wings. The talons in the air seemed to acknowledge what she was doing, but did absolutly nothing about it. Infact as she drove towards them, they would pretend they were going to stop her then 'accidently' miss her, fly past and crash. Resulting in her winning an easy point. As she landed on the other side the crowd cheered, she held her head high and beamed a big smug grin as if she had actually won the point fairly.

Now it was Aerrow's turn. This was going to be interesting, he was certain the talons would stop at nothing to prevent him gaining a point, so he had to keep focused at all times.

Aerrow wasn't an arrogant person who felt he was the best of the best, but he knew what he was capable of and he didn't like to lose.

The sky knight mounted his skimmer (which was a real pain to do with the long dress on) and took off into the air. It soon became apparant that the Cyclonians were cheating way more than he had guessed. They were setting off wind stones to try and make him lose his balance, after a few fearful turns Aerrow managed to shake off the wind and maintain his balance. Even from a far he could see this made the queen agitated, but he kept going none the less. At this point he was nearing the first talon. Rather than approach him slowly one by one like they did with their Master, they all sped towards him at full blast, firing at him and proceeding to bang into his side. He tried to dodge as best he could but it was getting impossible for him. He desperatly needed to dismount and get rid of the talons his way.

Shuddering past a small crowd of skimmers, he soared a little down then flew upwards. Making sure he had enough air space, he pushed himself up and leapt off over the side. The red head was nearing his target when suddenly, a rope came rushing towards him out of no where and yanked his ankle. His perfect landing was ruined as he was now being pulled to the side of the flying space. He fell face first onto the other side where the queen was standing. The audience mockingly laughed at his misfortune, he wasn't even sure what had happened or why it did.

He picked himself up, and as he did he caught sight of Cyclonis. This wasn't good, she certainly wasn't happy. She approached him, her face colouring with rage. As she moved in closer she began to declare why she was so mad. Apparantly leaving your skimmer was cheating. 'Oh yeah because your round was perfectly fair' the young boy thought to himself. At this point he still felt pretty comfortable, Aerrow was more than sure he could talk his way out of it. He had a similar task back when he challenged the Rex Gaurdians for a phoenix crystal.

The sky knight spoke loud and confidently as he tried to argue his case, but he barely managed to get four words out when his worst nightmare on this terra occured. For once Aerrow worried for his safety in the sense that he felt there was no way he could escape. And how could he? He had no weapons, no skimmers, no armour and it was like thousands of talons verse him...in a dress.

Master Cyclonis had called out, her voice screeching with hatred "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Phew there it is, please let me know what you think with a lovely review. Your reviews help fight off the dreaded writers block lol XD

Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up pretty soon because at the moment I'm on my holidays so if you do the math free time+no social life= faster chapter uploads! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, well it took a while but I finally made it, the final chapter of Aerrow in Wonderland. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this fic and reviewed it it's been a joy reading your reviews ^^ Anyway I hope you enjoy my final chapter!

disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Aerrow froze with terror, what on Atmos was he going to do now! He was a hell of a fighter but there was no way he could take on this entire army and the manic master herself. He began to stumble back, tripping over his dress as his mind told he to make a run for it.

"Please my queen couldn't we give the young boy a trial? Just a short one, hm?" The king asked Cyclonis with a wimpering voice, thankfully she seemed entertained by the idea of giving him a trial and agreed.

The next thing he knew Aerrow was standing on a stand before the queen waiting to be questioned, for atmos knows what. He spotted Radar standing upon another stand blowing his trumpet and announcing everyone

"Your majesty! members of the jury! loyal subjects!...and the king." He then began reading out the sky knight's crimes against Cyclonis, every word that Radar spoke made Aerrow feel heavily betrayed by his co pilot and his friend. Why was Radar treating him like this? Like nothing more than a criminal? After everything Aerrow had done for him, after everything they had been through.

"The lady-boy at the stand is accused with enticing the queen of crystals, Master Cyclonis, to a game of keep away. There by treating her majesty disrespectfully, teasing, tormenting and attacking Cyclonis-

Cyclonis herself interupted him "Enough with all of this! Lets just get on with it!"

Radar cowered a little and answered "Yes your majesty."

"So my little girly boy, are you ready for your sentence?" Cyclonis asked him in a friendly sarcastic tone, she was really loving this. Aerrow had to fight back, not just for himself but for his friends, he didn't know how but he had to get them back. He would take down all of Cyclonia if he had to.

"Hey wait a minute! There has to be a verdict first!"

"Quiet! We have the sentence first, and the verdict after!"

"Hold on that isn't the way!" The two of them argued at each other, losing their tempers. Cyclonis obviously had the upper hand here, but Aerrow couldn't help himself, he'd had enough and was completely sick of this whole situation. He wanted nothing more than to get off this terra with the other Storm Hawks. He would do anything, he would even shake hands with the Dark Ace if it meant leaving this hell hole.

Unfortunately, Aerrow had to destroy the rash hot headed ideas flying around in his mind. He needed to focus and be smart with his words.  
>If he played his cards right he could keep on her good side...well get back on her good side anyway. Which is why he began agreeing with her, that all ways were of course her ways.<p>

It seemed to work, she had that satisfied grin on her face at least. That is until she declared that his sentence was still a beheading. The king interviened again asking her if they could have a few witnesses. The young boy had no clue why the man with the scar was defending him, but one thing was for sure he had to thank him later.

"Very well, a few witnesses BUT HURRY UP!" The king called for the first witness, Aerrow had no clue who might be called up for this, he prayed that at least one would be in his favour though.

Radar called upon the first witness "The march hare!" Aerrow turned to find his first witness strolling smugly along the hall with two gaurds behind her, leading her to the stand. Aerrow couldn't believe it...it was Ravess. Oh terrific he had Cyclonians for witnesses! She wasn't even at the 'crime scene! What possible evidence could she provide to this case!

She sat there with a confident posture unbelivably sipping a cup of tea, stirring it with her finger. She was giving Aerrow the impression that she was just here for the fun of it.

The king asked her what she knew about the apparant crimes the red head commited.

"Nothing at all." The woman in the crazy bunny costume answered. She really didn't care what so ever about the situation she had been thrown in, she just looked like she wanted to get on with her own thing. Probably missing her violin, at least she had her tea.

The queen was the one to speak next "You know nothing what so ever about this?"

"Nothing what so ever!" The violinist replied with a loud mouth.

"Well that's very important isn't it. Jury you better be making notes of this!" Aerrow was speechless, was she serious? Surely the master of Cyclonia didn't actually find her statement a valid comment to make note of.

"I'm sure you mean that it's not important didn't you your majesty?"

"SILENCE!" Cyclonis screamed at Aerrow, this was not looking good.

The next witness was called, Aerrow prayed to everyone up there that the next witness would be actually some what helpful. The witness was titled as 'the door mouse'. Firstly the sky knight was confused as to who he was, and he couldn't tell as the witness was being carried in under a large metal dome and sitting on top of a giant plate, who ever it was the talons were having a difficult time carrying him in.

The dome-lid was lifted, revealing none other than a snoozing snoring Snipe who was slumped on the plate, his arms hanging over the side.  
>He showed no resemblance to a mouse at all, apart from the mouse ears he was wearing, which Aerrow actually spotted earlier at the tea party.<p>

Cyclonis went to yell for a statement as always, but was hushed by the talons who had been carrying him. Aerrow expected them to recieve the death penalty, but she surprisingly respected Snipe's wishes not to be disturbed and whispered "What do you have to say about this?"

Snipe replied in a petite but gruff voice "Twinkle twinkle little bat...how I wonder what you're at...up above the world you fly...like a tea tray in the-" he yawned "...in the sky..."

Cyclonis and her talons seemed bewildered by this odd advice the sergeant door mouse had given them. Of course it was completely useless, and of course Cyclonis would class it as something to use against him, by simply whispering that it was probably the most important piece of information she had heard so far, then ordered the jury to write it all down.

The final witness was called to the stand, as his name was announced all hope had pretty much sank down to Aerrow's feet, and drained out of them to the floor. He swallowed his sorrow as the Dark Hatter strolled down the aisle with a hot steaming cup of tea. His confidence contined to escape him as the Dark Hatter made his way to the stand, although instead of using the steps, he kicked the talons leading him down and used them as a staircase. Aiming his feet at the heads mainly, and ensuring that he caused them a lot of pain.

The king asked him where he was during this tragic event against the queen. He replied in his regular intimidating voice. "I was at home,  
>drinking tea. If you have a problem with that I will happily force my silverware down your throat!" That gleefull smile he wore, when he talked about those insanly violent acts sent shivers down Aerrow's spine, he kept thanking himself for fleeing the tea party when he had the chance. "Today's my unbithday you know." There was a merry ring in his voice when he told them this.<p>

The king joined in with this merriment by announcing that it was the queen's unbirthday too. Suddenly everyone in the whole room was getting excited over the queen's special day. And unfortunately everyone started singing a ridiculous jingle for her unbirthday. What even was the point of an unbirthday? Aerrow found it all a lot of nonsense, so he simply covered his eyes with his hands and waited for the ludicrous moment to pass by.

It had felt like an eternity fir Aerrow and yet she was still savouring her unbirthday moment of joy. At first Aerrow was exstatic that he was getting more time to evade his sentence, but now it was just getting...well samey and Aerrow wanted things to move forward. All the while he was thinking of his friends and that these moronic mad-men were holding him back.

"OK I think that's enough celebrating! Let's just continue with the trial shall we?" He was yelling up at her but got no response what so ever.  
>Now his temper was rising, he started to lose his cool and foolishly begin to yell offensive things "Oh come on! This is just pathetic, I'm sick of standing here waiting for you and your pompous talons to stop singing this lame song! How can you even call yourself a queen or a leader! You're a mean, selfish,<br>annoying, bullying-" As he kept shouting at her, he began to realise that the crowd had stopped and were now listening to his every word. Including Cyclonis herself, this was not good. Just as he shut himself up he gazed around the room, and took in all the hurtful stares they were all now piercing him with. He only managed a quick glance at Dark Hatter as he threw his now empty cup straight at Aerrow's forhead, leaving a small gash.

Cyclonis chuckled evily at what the sky knight had gotten himself into. No need for anything else to say, her voice cracked as she screeched her famous four words "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

That was it, the final blow. No more life lines, Aerrow left all sanity behind and turned completley to his instincts. His instincts ordered him to leap over the stand and run for the exit. Although as soon as he made a move the whole entire army lurched forward and started running after him. He only just made it out in the open.

Now everyone was chasing him, absolutely everyone, except his team. The craziness of this terra was catching up with him as he began retracing his steps faster than he should have.

The sky knight started weaving through trees with the queen and her army hot on his tail. But as he did, he spotted Finn and Junko up ahead playing some game. As soon as he caught up with them they proceeded to join in with the chase, and unfortunately looked just as sinister as the enemies.  
>Like they wanted nothing more than to tackle him to the floor.<p>

Very soon after, he was running through the swamps, his dress dragging him back as it got caught in the mud and twigs. He was almost out of that particular area when Stork sat before him on that branch of his, smiling a massive grin. Aerrow looked at him for help and guidance. But all he had to say was "You're doomed..." and faded away.

He began passing through fields, Aerrow had only just managed to pull off his burden filled shoes without being caught, and thank atmos he did as it gave himself a bit of an advantage. He was now moving a little faster. His heart sank as his emerald eyes caught sight of his dear Piper, now with beautiful sparkling wings, but she merely looked down on him and called out to him asking who he was. It crushed Aerrow inside to know that she of all his team mates wasn't jumping to help him. She was too wrapped up in her crystals to concentrate on him. He wanted very much to stop by her and run away to the condor with her, but there was no time and he admitted to himself bitterly that she probably wouldn't join him.

He never passed Radar again during his run. The young boy was beginning to tire from this mad chase, he looked down at his now manky socks which were wearing thinner with every step.

Another thing caught his eye though, the ground looked like it was moving, like it was travelling somewhere. Aerrow feared that he was going to collapse, he rushed his head up and looked straight ahead, but it was the same thing. The space around him was moving, infact it was whirling now. Whirling around him like a crazy portal way, was this the end for the sky knight? Was he going to faint and find himself chained to a wall in the dungeon of Cyclonia waiting to be beheaded? Maybe he wouldn't even wake up.

He tried to look forward, and as he did he spotted something up ahead...a door! Oh great it was Harrier's door. Never the less he reached for the handle and pulled on it trying to force it open. He looked back and saw that the fierce crowd was closing in on him. Harrier's face winced in pain as Aerrow tried to open the door.

"Oh my goodness! There's no need for that, I'm still locked after all."

Aerrow breathed heavily, he was exhausted "But Harrier the queen! I have to get out of here please help me!" Now his legs had given away, he was now kneeling on the floor, his chest heaving.

Harrier actually giggled a little then said to Aerrow "But don't you see dear boy? You're already outside!" The Rex Gaurdian signalled for Aerrow to look through the key hole by enlarging it. Aerrow blinked and peered through the door and saw none other than himself, in a deep sleep on his bed.

"I don't believe it after all this time...I've been asleep!" Suddenly he heard the queen yell something sinister, which recreated the panic within him. He may be asleep but that didn't mean he wasn't in danger. It could be that Cyclonis had found a way to capture him through his dreams, or maybe the Master had created a crystal that would send him mad in his dreams. Could that have happened to the others?

The red head, fearing for his life yelled through the key hole at himself "Aerrow wake up! C'mon you've got to wake up!"

His eyes were suddenly shut closed firmly, nothing but darkness surrounded him. All he heard was his name being called out repeatadly. It began to get louder and sounded different. The sky knight suddenly found his eyes peeling open.

"Aerrow?...Aerrow?...Hello? Wakey wakey Aerrow it's morning!" Piper's soothing voice finally reached through to Aerrow, he opened his eyes and found himself back in the safety of his room with Piper standing over him, shaking his shoulder to take him away from his dreams.

He finally done it, he escaped the terra. It felt so unreal that it was all just a dream, Aerrow couldn't believe it. He sat up in shock taking in his surroundings and actually whispered to himself "I made it." He looked at Piper , his Piper, the regular Piper with her amber eyes looking at him with a caring, concerned look. He knew for a fact she had no intentions of leaving his side, she was his best friend. They all were and they were all still with him.

She laughed a little at him and then said "It sounds like you were having a pretty intense dream, are you OK?" He smiled at her and replied

"Oh yeah, I'm great, everything is fine, everything is just...normal."

Well there we go the grande finale! I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fic as much as I have writing it. If you did like it I hope you'll leave a review I would love to hear what you thought about it thanks! 


End file.
